survival303fandomcom-20200214-history
Animals
Animals are all creatures other than ROBLOXians on Survival 303. They typically have 4 legs, with the exception of Chickens, which are bipedal. They all wander around aimlessly, occasionally bumping into something, but are most of the time not harmful to you. Some will attack you when hit, like Lynx and Bento Buck. Teraphyx are the only animals that attack without warning. They can be deadly, but if you stay away, they will relent. REMEMBER: These are summaries only! Bento Buck Main article: Bento Buck '' Bento Bucks are an animal exclusive to bento island. They attack if damaged. These have thin horn on their heads, which is how they attack and are distinguished from Bento Deer. Bento Bucks are exclusive to Bento and Tundra Island, and drop Bento Hide. The Bento Hide can be made into Bento Leather, which can be used to make different armors. Bento Deer ''Main article: Bento Deer '' Bento Deer are exclusive to Bento and Tundra island, like Bento Bucks, and share the Bento Buck's appearance, excluding the horn. These are passive; They run away when harmed. These animals drop Bento Meat when killed. Rockma ''Main Article: Rockma Rockmas are exclusive to Rockma island and give this island its name. Rockmas are aggressive when you attack them and will harm you. Hovever, the Rockma does five times the damage of the Bento Buck. They are gray quadrupeds with spikes on their back, and therefore cannot be saddled. They drop Rockma Hide, an item used in armor. Teraphyx Main Article: Teraphyx Teraphyx are medium-sized black thinos native to Teraphyx island, dwelling in the bay there wandering about aimlessly. If you even go close to these, they attack you. They have black hide with spikes and look like Rockmas. These drop Raw Teraphyx Meat when killed. Teraphyx Meat is harder to get than Bento Meat. Teraphyx Meat, when cooked, turn brown. Some Teraphyx drop horns. Chickens Main Article: Chicken Chickens are a small bipedal winged fowl that reside on Jagged and Rockshard. They drop Feathers and Raw Chicken when killed, and have an extremely low health. Chickens have red feathers and spawn Eggs at the Nests they're near. Chickens are the only animal present in any Building, being shown in the Chicken Coup, but purely as a prop. They are also the smallest animals. Cows Main Article: Cow Cows are the largest of all the animals and are docile creatures that graze grass in the middle of Mainland. These creatures are strong and can resist lots of damage. Cows drop Raw Beef when killed, and can be Milked to obtain dairy products like Cheese. Cows have a large brown hide, no spikes and a large pink udder on their underside, which is where a Milking Pail must be aimed. Cave Lynx Main article: Cave Lynx Cave Lynx live on Magma and Spring island. Cave Lynx will attack if their health is damaged. They drop Raw Cave Lynx meat. Field Lynx Main Article: Lynx Field Lynx are native to Magma and Spring island. They will attack if their health is damaged. They drop Lynx Hide when killed. Turkey Turkeys are found everywhere during the thanksgiving event. When consumed it will restore 12 hunger and lower health by 25 (raw), when cooked it just gives the same amount of hunger. Turkey has 3 portions(both). Category:Animals